Legend of Zelda BOTW: Tulin Saves The Day
by gracestarkes
Summary: Teba and Saki's son Tulin goes on a little adventure of his own after Link saves Hyrule from Ganon.


The Legend of Zelda BOTW: Tulin Saves The Day

It has been many years since Link saved Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. Tulin had just turned 10 years old. Both he and his father knew he was one day going to be a fine archer, just like Revali.

Tulin was praticing his archery skills at the Flight Range one night, hitting many targets as he was flying. He made sure he was doing it as Revali would do it, very fast and quick. Just before he could hit the last target, his mother called out to him. "Tulin! It's time for dinner!" she cried. "Aww come on! I was just about to beat my high score!" Tulin complained. "Well your dinner is getting cold. You don't want to eat cold food now do you?" his mother said. "Oh all right" he retorted. He placed his bow on his back and followed his mother back to Rito Village.

Back home, Kass and his family joined Teba and his family for dinner. "What?!" Tulin exclaimed. He was never fond of Kass's daughters. Sure, they were the only children in the village, but he just found them really annoying with they're singing and girly things. "Oh my gull, this new outfit is so fetch!" Cree squealed. "I know right?!" Kotts beamed. Tulin did a face palm as he walked into his home. He was immediately ambushed by Kass's daughters.

"You look so cute!" Cree exclaimed. "I just want to hug you, you little archer!" Kneel exclaimed. "Do you want to hear our new song?!" Notts asked. "NO!" Tulin retorted. Saki, Tulin's mother, motioned him to mind his manners. "Now girls, give Tulin some space to breath!" Kass grinned. The girls backed away from Tulin who was trying to get away from the girls. "Now, we must thank Teba and Saki for inviting us here. A friendly dinner with you're neighbors never hurts" Amali told the girls. "THANK YOU TEBA AND SAKI" the girls said in sync with each other. "Great, now lets feast!" Teba said.

They all gathered to the table where all sorts of food was prepared. The girls were already digging in and Tulin was thinking more about archery than eating. While they were eating, Teba leaded over to Tulin and whispered, "I know you don't like the girls but please try to be nice. After this you can go back to practicing." Tulin was assured by this and continued to eat. Eventually, they were all done. "Whew, I'm stuffed" Genli said, patting her belly. "Me too, I haven't had a meal like this in forever!" Kotts exclaimed. Tulin grabbed his bow and quiver. "Can I go now?" He asked his father, desperately. "Not yet, Kaneli needs to tell a legend to you children before you can go" Teba said. "Aww come on, not another legend!" Tulin complained stomping his foot to the ground. "It is important to us Ritos that the legends must be passed down to our children so it will never be forgotten." Teba explained, "just listen to it and maybe even learn from it."

Kaneli entered the home and slowly sat down in a rocking chair. "Gather round children, and listen to the legend of Dead Scream and Umali" he said. The girls sat down around him and Tulin sat on his mother's lap, bored. Kaneli started the legend with great gusto,

"Long ago, a horrifying monster broke forth from the underworld by the name of Dead Scream. The creature's origin was lost long ago, but some Rito have theorized that he is an incarnation of hatred and revenge. He began to terrorize countless souls of the land. He was known for his blood-curdling scream he would let out whenever he would attack. But a skilled Rito archer named Umali rose up to defeat the monster. He used a weapon called The Bow Of Light to forever stop the monster. However, when Umali went to confront the monster, he did not return. Scouts found the monster gone but Umali no where to be found. Though it was a tough sacrifice, Umali risked his life to save the land from Dead Scream. Some say that Dead Scream is still out there, living in the shadows, regaining it's strength after all that light."

Kaneli finished his story. The girls were a little scared when he mentioned Dead Scream possibly coming back. "That is one scary legend" Kneel said. "I don't even know if I will be able to sleep tonight" Genli said, shivering. "Kaneli! Why did you tell our children that legend!" Amali scolded, holding one of her daughters. "My dear, I am only speaking the truth; The children need to know the legends, be they appropriate for them or not, they must be taught to the children." Kaneli articulated. Tulin was fascinated by the legend this time. The whole time he listened carefully but he didn't like the ending about how Umali supposedly died. Here is this great archer then all of the sudden, he dies during his great feats. This reminded him of Revali, how he died during the Great Calamity. He wanted to be like these heroes, except for the dying part. But most of all, he wanted to make his father and mother proud of him, that has been his main driving force behind his devotion.

"Can I go now?" Tulin asked eagerly. "Very well, but say goodbye to your guests first" Teba said. Tulin turned to the girls, talking to their father. "Goodbye, girls" Tulin said, bluntly. "Bye Tulin" The girls replied, flirtatiously. He gave a distasteful look at them and ran to Revali's Landing. "You're son is quite devoted to his skills" Kaneli mused. "I couldn't be more proud of that but he still needs some work on his manners, he is very stubborn when it comes to his archery" Teba said. "Just like somebody else I know" Saki mocked, signaling at Teba.

As Tulin flew towards the Flight Range, in the canyon, he saw a strange crack in the earth. It was flashing and had black mist coming out of it. Tulin flew down to discover what it was. He landed next to the strange sight and was about to touch it. Then suddenly, a hideously decayed hand popped out of the crack, sending Tulin flying backwards in fear. The hand grabbed the ground. Another hideous hand came out of the crack and grabbed the ground too. The hands then pulled up a monster so hideous and horrifying, Tulin couldn't bear to look at it. It had a deformed bird-like face with a large jaw. It's body was purple and was very decayed. It had small shriveled up legs that also resembled bird legs. It was a really scary sight.

Tulin tried to fly away from the monster, but it grabbed him and pulled him up to it's face. It let out a blood-curdling scream that scared the daylights out of Tulin. But just before it could attack him, a old, frail, ancient man used a strange power to seal the monster back into the earth. The man floated down to Tulin who was still recovering from the scary scream. "Young Rito, the monster that has attacked you was none other than Dead Scream. He has broken forth from the underworld once again, and now the land is in danger once again." He said in a shaky voice. "We need a hero! Quick get Link or my Dad!" Tulin said shivering. "Young Rito, this is your challenge you must face" The old man said. "My challenge?" Tulin asked, "What do you mean my challenge?!" "I mean, if you really want to prove yourself a true Rito warrior then this challenge will prove your worth" The old man explained, "First, you must retrieve the Bow Of Light within my shrine, Second, you must use the bow to defeat Dead Scream."

Tulin wasn't sure if he should trust and old ancient man. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Akh Va'quot, one of the ancient Sheikah Monks" the ancient man said. Tulin recognized that name. He heard about the Akh Va'quot Shrine that was not far from the Rito Village. He always wondered what it was like in there, since only the chosen one may enter. He followed Akh Va'quot to his shrine. "Don't you need one of those Sheikah Slates to open it?" Tulin asked. "You do, but a monk can open they're own shrines, so please follow me." The monk replied. He used a strange spell a open the door into his shrine and Tulin shortly followed him.

"Now you must work your way through this shrine to find the Bow Of Light" Akh Va'quot instructed. Tulin began to navigate his way through the shrine. He triggered switches accompanying fans to rotate them in an order that hits all windmills at once. It took a lot of sweat to get this task done. Finally, he got all fans to hit the windmills and door opened up to reveal a golden chest. He opened it and inside was The Bow Of Light, the same one used by Link in his battle with Ganon. "You have the Bow Of Light in your possession, you are now ready" Akh Va'quot echoed. Tulin was then magically transported outside the shrine.

"Remember, be courageous" Akh Va'quot told Tulin telepathically. Tulin nodded his head and place the bow of light on his back and flew down to the crack in the earth. Once again, Dead Scream broke forth from the crack. Tulin was a little scared at first but he remembered to be courageous. He remember he must make his mother and father proud of him. He shot a light arrow at Dead Scream; it let out a scream of pain when the light arrow pierced it. He kept firing more arrows at the monster and it increasingly began to succumb to the light. After delivering the final blow, the monster began to flail around, screaming in pain. It turned into shadow and melted away into nothingness.

When Dead Scream faded away, an unconscious grey Rito stood in it's place. Tulin inched closer to the Rito as it woke up. "Who are you?" Tulin asked. "I am Umali of the Rito" he said. Tulin was shocked. " _The_ Umali? The one who was killed by Dead Scream?" Tulin gasped. "I was never killed by Dead Scream" Umali explained, "It's a long story, will you listen to it?" "Of course I will, please tell me what happened" Tulin pleaded, sitting down to listen. Umali began to tell his tragic tale,

"50 years ago, when Divine Beast Vah Medoh was still a corrupted fiend, I was a wannabe Rito warrior. I dreamed of approval from my family and friends. Nobody ever noticed me before so I thought if could be a great warrior like Revali, I would be accepted by others. I tried many times at defeating Vah Medoh, but all ended in failure. My confidence was rather shrinking as I failed. We had just received news of a terrible monster from the underworld threatening the Hebra region. I took it upon myself to confront the monster and save Hyrule thus gaining the respect of my peers. I managed to fly out of the sights of Vah Medoh and confronted Dead Scream, wielding the Bow Of Light I gained from the Sheikah Monk, Akh Va'quot. Before I could launch an arrow, self-doubt crept into me. Unknown to me, Dead Scream was feeding off my doubt. When I was completed plagued by my lack of confidence, Dead Scream consumed me. It and I became one. The monster feeds off negative emotions, because I was so full of it that combining with me made it stronger. I remained trapped within it for 50 years, Until you freed me from it's clutches. I am forever grateful for what you did"

Umali finished speaking to an awe-struck Tulin. "Wait, the legends said that Dead Scream disappeared after you went to battle him. How did that happen?" Tulin asked. "When Dead Scream and I fused, Akh Va'quot banished us back into the underworld and said that if we ever were to escape, he would find a hero like me with no doubt to self, to set me free from Dead Scream" Umali explained. "Wait, I'm that hero?" Tulin asked. Umali was about to speak when Akh Va'quot appeared. "Indeed, you are" he said, "I knew that you, Tulin, would be a great hero because you know you're capabilities and you never give up to prove them, even during the darkest hours." Tulin felt happy about the praise but was a little humble about it. "Please take Umali home, to prove your greatest achievement." Akh Va'quot then disappeared. "He is right, we must return home to celebrate your victory" Umali said.

Tulin flew back to Rito Village and Umali followed. When they arrived they were greeted by every Rito in the village. "Oh my son! Where have you've been?" Saki asked worriedly. "You've been gone for so long, I was about to go looking for you" Teba said. All of Kass's daughters clamored around Tulin. "All right! All right! Let me explain" Tulin chirped. He told everyone his whole little adventure how he defeated Dead Scream and saved Umali. Everyone turned to face Umali who was standing near the edge of Revali's Landing. "I can't believe it! It's _the_ Umali!" Kaneli exulted, "I apologize for the misinterpretation of the legend, it appears that Tulin here has rewritten history!" All the Ritos clapped for Tulin. "Well done, my son. I am so proud of you!" Teba said, leaning down to him. Tulin jumped into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, dad" he whispered. Umali came over to Tulin once he finished hugging. "Do you mind teaching me a thing or two about confidence. You seem to know a lot more about it than I do and I am a Rito warrior" Umali asked. "I would be honored!" Tulin said.


End file.
